1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector to be mounted to an electric or electronic device, in particular to a circuit board connector, and to a method of mounting or fixing a connector to an electric or electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-203896 discloses a circuit board connector that has a housing with opposite side surfaces. Board fixing portions are formed integrally with the housing and bulge out sideways from the bottom ends of the opposite side surfaces. The board fixing portions are formed with internally threaded holes. Screws are inserted through screw insertion holes of the circuit board and are fastened to the internally threaded holes.
The outwardly bulging board fixing portions require a large space on the circuit board. Thus, the above-described connector is not well suited for situations where space must be saved.
A circuit board connector could be miniaturized by mounting fixing members on lateral ends of a housing and soldering the fixing members to a circuit board. However, this construction has uncertain mechanical strength as compared to the screw-fastening construction. Thus, there has been a demand to improve fixing reliability to the circuit board.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve fixing reliability.